1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a helmet windshield equipped with a sunshade device, and more particularly to a helmet windshield with sunshade device which makes available with the helmet windshield a sunshade that may be retracted out of the way while not being used.
2. Description of the Related Art
For the sake of safety, it is necessary for a rider to wear a helmet when riding a motorcycle. A conventional helmet windshield does not have any sunshade device so that a rider must additionally wear a pair of sunglasses to protect his eyes from intense sunlight. When the sunlight becomes less intense, or the use of sunglasses becomes no longer necessary, a rider must stop riding in order to take off his helmet and sunglasses, store the sunglasses, then put his helmet on again before continuing to ride. This not only wastes time but also increases the potential for an accident.